bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Crown Linasera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51186 |no = 1617 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 287 |animation_idle = 82 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 86, 98, 110, 145, 151, 158, 166 |normal_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 45, 21, 14, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 86, 96, 106, 116, 145, 148, 152, 157, 162, 167, 172, 177, 182 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 25, 16, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 145, 148, 152, 157, 162, 167, 172, 177, 182, 187 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 22, 13, 10, 8, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 145, 149, 153, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 17, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A disciple to the Dark Emperor Alza Masta, one of the Six Imperial Gods, who wields the power of resurrection. After four of the Six Imperial Gods were slain, a conflict soon broke out among the two surviving siblings. Linasera was a trusted retainer to the younger of the two, but did not take part in their battle. The elder sibling, who had allied with the sealed gods, triumphed in their battle and sealed the younger away in another world. Linasera vanished at this point as well, although one theory holds that she did so by sacrificing her own life for her master's rebirth. |summon = I will serve only one being, for all of my life. That will never change... |fusion = My lips exist to speak his praises. My hands exist to heal his wounds. My life exists for his resurrection. |evolution = |hp_base = 5179 |atk_base = 1808 |def_base = 2033 |rec_base = 2176 |hp_lord = 7375 |atk_lord = 2446 |def_lord = 2755 |rec_lord = 2938 |hp_anima = 8267 |rec_anima = 2700 |atk_breaker = 2684 |def_breaker = 2517 |def_guardian = 2993 |rec_guardian = 2819 |def_oracle = 2636 |rec_oracle = 3295 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Healer's Moon |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, restores HP each turn & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Rain of Blessings |bbdescription = 13 combo Light attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, greatly restores HP & damage taken may slightly restore HP and boost BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage, fills 3-6 BC & 10% chance to resist 1 KO attack |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Luster Vitae |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, greatly restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec per turn & 10% chance to survive |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Meir of Praises |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, probable restoration of allies from KO status, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction from all types for 1 turn |ubbnote = 100% all element mitigation, heals 100% damage taken & 30% chance to revive with 50% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Rite of Rebirth |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 40% chance to survive & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = 51187 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Linasera1 }}